


Seeing Stars

by EnsignCelery



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsignCelery/pseuds/EnsignCelery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We all know you've had bigger things up your asshole than the little head on that statue, Gav.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miiiiiiiiaaaaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiiiiiiiaaaaaaaa/gifts).



> A gift fic for the lovely [iwillmeetyouinuthenera](http://iwillmeetyouinuthenera.tumblr.com/). They requested:  
> "I’d like NSFW Mavin, maybe with Gavin having a plug in all day and finally Michael fucks at the end of the day?"
> 
> Thank you for donating during [literallynsfw](http://literallynsfw.tumblr.com/)'s stream!

It had started as a stupid dare on Risinger’s show.

Geoff had jokingly held up that ridiculous statue and made a show out of bribing Gavin to have it stuck up his arse on camera. It had been amusing at the time, like one of their Let’s Build hypotheticals but with extra people involved, but had turned very serious very quickly once he’d gotten off set.

“We all know you’ve had bigger things up your asshole than the little head on that statue, Gav.”

The first words out of Michael’s mouth once he’d let himself in on the passenger’s side of the man’s truck should have clued Gavin in immediately  on his line of thinking, but Gavin was still riding the high of being on camera and his mind wasn’t quite focused at the moment.

“Well, yeah, ‘course,” he’d replied thoughtlessly, tossing Michael a quick smile before clipping his safety belt into place. “I’ve become a right expert at it with the help of a certain little boi, haven’t I?”

A slow smirk had spread across Michael’s face as he put the truck in reverse to start them on their way home.

“An expert?”

Spoken quietly into the air, exaggerated thoughtfulness poured into those two simple words.

“Well, I mean, you’ve seen your nob, haven’t you?”

Still trying to joke with Michael even though he was starting to feel the tension in the air.

“Don’t change the subject, Gavin,” came the soft admonishment, sharp brown eyes focused on the road ahead. “You said you were an expert at taking it up the ass. I don’t think I believe you, lad. Would you care to prove it to me?”

Gavin was well caught up by then. He knew that tone of voice, that quiet challenge that shone through Michael’s words when he brought up trying something new, something that would involve Gavin doing things that pushed his boundaries but inevitably lead to incredible orgasms and an intense round of cuddling afterward.

“What, ah.” He swallowed past the sudden tightness in his throat. “What did you have in mind, love?”

For the first time since they’d left the parking lot Michael turned to look him in the eye. He searched Gavin’s face for a long moment and, seeing what was no doubt a shaky but determined expression, Michael answered.

“I bought a little present a few weeks ago that I’d like you to wear,” he said, his voice still soft but now warm, as if he were trying to calm Gavin down even before he’d proposed his idea. “A plug. It’s not too big, though I’m sure an _expert_ like yourself would have no problem even if it was. But, if you want to prove your _anal expertise_ , that’d be a good place to start.”

“Ah.” Gavin sat quietly for a few moments, letting that settle in. “And, uh. How long would I be wearing it?”

“From when we leave for work until when we get home.”

Though the words were spoken simply, Gavin flinched away from them as if they’d been shouted.

“At work? _All day?”_ He hadn’t realized his voice could go quite that high.

“What, you taking it back? Decided you aren’t an _expert_ after all?”

Though the words were teasing, sarcastic, one look at Michael’s face told Gavin all he needed to know. Michael wouldn’t force him. He wanted this, had apparently been looking for a reason to bring it up, but he didn’t want to do anything that would really make Gavin uncomfortable.

“Nah,” Gavin said softly. Then, with more confidence, “Nah, I’m not takin’ it back. But, Michael, that’s a long bloody time for a little bet like this to last! What do I get as compensation when I win?”

His grin was back on his face as Michael pulled the truck into their driveway. Michael took that as a sign that things were good and, following his instincts, leaned over the center console to nip lightly at his lover’s ear.

“When you win,” he husked into the younger man’s ear, “I’ll take you home, take out that plug, and fuck you so hard you’ll be seeing stars. But not until after I’ve licked that red, swollen asshole of yours until it’s nice and clenched up again for my cock.” A pause, a quick swipe of his tongue along Gavin’s ear. “Deal?”

Gavin had nodded so hard he was afraid his head would loll off.

 

~~~

 

The next day proved to be difficult for the Brit.

It had started quite lovely, though, with him waking to Michael’s soft kisses slowly warping into the other man eating at his mouth as he started to respond in kind, tongue counting out each of Gavin’s teeth. It had escalated quickly into heavy petting and a slow, thorough fingering that left Gavin writhing on the bed, back arched and small, breathy sounds panting out through his lips. Michael, ever the attentive lover, had made sure to hit all the right places that morning, dragging the pads of his fingers firmly across his prostate at every other turn and humming happily at every noise he drew from the Brit’s throat.

And then it had ended quite abruptly when Michael made a show out of pushing the plug he had shown the man the night before firmly into his arse, wiggling it a bit once it was inside to make sure it was firmly seated and, with that, pulling away, leaving a whining Gavin Free sprawled out across their bed, eyes wide and dark and face twisted into an exaggerated pout.

“Not even a little blowie before work, Michael?” He wasn’t even embarrassed by the watery tinge in his words. He had been so close to coming, his skin tingling and his fingers still clenched tightly in the sheets.

“Gavin.” A wicked smirk had twisted across Michael’s face as he patted his lover firmly on the inner thigh. “If I let you come now, you’ll be oversensitive at work. You wouldn’t want the others to notice you squirming, would you?”

So here he was, plug up his arse with a half-stiffie in the middle of the Achievement Hunter office, no orgasms to even show for it, and yet he’d still had to field questions from his coworkers all day. Geoff cooing in a baby voice about whether Gavin had any “ants in his widdle underpants,” Ray’s sarcastic “Michael bone you a little too hard last night?” and Ryan’s honest concern about whether or not he was having back problems from how badly he’d fucked up his chair playing on it during their filming sessions. Each time, a dark blush had bloomed across his cheeks, but he’d played it off somehow while Michael took in everything with dark eyes and a lazy smile.

The one saving grace of this little bet was that, as embarrassed as Gavin was to be hounded by his coworkers about his restlessness (especially after having to decline going out to lunch with them in a strained voice as an attempt to hide his arousal from them), his confidence had shot through the roof at how turned on Michael seemed to be from just watching him squirm at his desk. He’d even caught the older man squirming in his chair as well and had had to stop himself grinding up against the hand he’d dropped to readjust himself after catching his curly haired lover panting softly after sneaking a glance at him.

Lucky it was the finally the end of the day, Gavin’s videos finished rendering and Michael’s and Ray’s commentary wrapped up, so that their long day of teasing each other could finally come to an end. Michael, lovely attentive Michael, waited until their coworkers were thoroughly distracted by their own work (or, in Ray’s case, gone already after bumming a ride off Tina) to say a quick goodbye, throw his backpack over his shoulder, and drag a scrambling Gavin out the door, bag still unzipped and hoodie dragging limply behind him from where he’d quickly grabbed it by the arm.

Once the door had clicked shut behind them, though, a soft voice pierced the quiet of the room.

“You guys realize that that was totally a sex thing, right?”

Both remaining men turned to stare at Ryan who was watching the progress bar inch slowly across his screen, tracking the progress of his name-burned Minecraft footage. After a long, tense moment, Jack and Geoff turned simultaneously to face their own monitors, Jack shaking his head and Geoff faking an exaggerated shudder.

“I don’t want to think about it, dude. Those fuckers can do whatever kinky shit they want as long as they never, ever tell me about it.”

“Wuss,” Ryan laughed out.

 

~~~

 

Gavin didn't even bother getting his things out of the truck once they’d gotten home, instead fumbling his house key out of his pocket and getting the front door open as quickly as possible, leaving it ajar behind him as he made his way to the bedroom, pulling off pieces of clothing as he went. On a normal day Michael may have been upset with him, but he wasn't much better, taking the time only to shut and lock the front door behind him and drop his backpack by the couch before following Gavin’s lead. They’d already have to go back and pick up Gavin’s shit, right? What was another shirt or two added to the mix?

As he stepped out of his jeans and boxers in the doorway to their bedroom, Michael was instantly glad that he’d stripped as quickly as Gavin had. The sight of his lover splayed across the bed, one hand fisted in his flyaway hair and the other stroking lightly as his angry red erection froze Michael momentarily in place, drool threatening to trail down his chin. His eyes roamed the tan body so deliciously on display, from the scratch marks across his stomach that must have been from his desperation to rid himself of his restricting clothing to the tight, puffy skin of his hole clenching around the dark silicone of the plug.

With a thick, bracing swallow, Michael pushed himself away from the doorway finally to saunter to the bed, catching the attention of those wild green eyes.

“Ready for your reward, boi?” He whispered, his voice already sounding raw and fucked out. The whimper he got in reply sent a flush of dark heat through his body and he dropped down on the edge of the bed, wriggling onto his belly between his lover’s flushed, arousal-hot thighs. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes.’”

Michael didn’t even bother pulling the plug out before he pulled Gavin’s legs over his shoulders and swiped his tongue hard against the man’s twitching hole, jostling the base of the plug and causing a rare, loud whine to leave the other man’s throat. The noise was gratifying in a way that nothing else the man could have said would be and Michael continued to lick around the base of the plug, letting out little moans and bits of praise here and there, telling Gavin what a good boy he was for wearing the plug all day, how hot he looked writhing in his seat all day, how amazing his tight little hole looked trying to pull his tongue in along with the toy already stretching it out.

Michael wasn’t a cruel lover, though, and when Gavin’s whimpers began to raise in pitch he levered himself up on one elbow to slowly drag the plug out of the lad, dark eyes focused on the stretch of that ring of muscle as the toy was pulled away and the subsequent twitching and grasping of that self same hole as it tried to drag something, anything back inside. The punched out wheeze that Gavin let out above him at the loss broke Michael out of his daze, however, and he leaned in once more to drag his tongue across that gaping hole, dipping inside a moment later to thrust his tongue in as far as he could as he carefully set the toy aside.

He drew out the rimming for a few more long minutes, eyes closed and humming in contentment at the sounds Gavin was making above him, fingers thrusting in here and there around his tongue to give the man something a little more substantial to bear down on. It also gave him a chance to make sure that the plug had done a good enough job of stretching his boi out for him. Even though he’d had the toy in him all day, Michael wasn’t about to leave it to chance that he wasn’t going to hurt his lover; the last thing he wanted to do was cause him any pain or major discomfort after he had gone through with Michael’s bet.

Satisfied, Michael finally drew away with an obscene wet noise and a few lingering kisses to Gavin’s inner thighs, slowly pulling the man’s legs off of his shoulders to instead wrap around his waist as he leaned forward to grab the bottle of lube from under their pillow. He quickly slicked a hand across his own erection before leaning down to kiss at Gavin’s cheek, knowing to avoid Gavin’s mouth after where his own had been so as not to ruin the mood with a fit of gagging and retching.

“Ready for me to fuck the life out of you, sweetheart?”

Gavin let out a quiet, wheezing moan before tangling a fist into Michael’s hair and dragging his face into the taller man’s neck.

“If you don’t fuck me right the fuck now, Michael, I’m going to rip your bloody cock right off!”

Michael chuckled into the slick flesh in front of him before running his tongue from collarbone to chin. He didn’t hesitate any longer, though, and reached down with one hand to line himself up while he slid the other up to rest by Gavin’s shoulder, supporting himself on one elbow and thrusting slowly but steadily into the body beneath him.

Satisfied moans fell from both their lips, one quiet and one loud and deep, as Michael bottomed out. His teeth sunk into a winged collarbone as Gavin immediately thrust up against him, trying to get him deeper or to move, he didn’t know, but the fingernails suddenly biting into the flesh of his ass definitely spurred him into motion, his hips jerking instinctively at the sharp flash of pain.

From there Michael did his very best to thrust as deeply as possible, did his best to aim for that beautiful bundle of nerves that took Gavin’s breath away every time he hit them, despite the sudden urgency of their coupling. He guessed, as he looked up through sweaty, matted curls to take in Gavin’s head thrown back, mouth hanging open around labored breaths, that the day-long teasing had taken away the last of Gavin’s patience. He was driving his hips up towards Michael’s as desperately as he could, his hands roaming wildly to grab tightly at every inch of Michael he could reach, and it was quickly eating away at whatever stamina Michael may have had.

In an effort to bring Gavin with him towards his quickly approaching peak, Michael dropped his right hand down from where it had dug into Gavin’s hip to strip at his leaking cock, eyes locked on Gavin’s face as it twisted beautifully in pleasure before, moments later, he felt wet splashes of come hit his wrist and drip down on the other man’s clenched stomach muscles.

A moment later had Michael’s eyes clenching shut, a shout dying in his throat before he could vocalize it as he spilled into the man underneath him, cock milked of everything it had by fluttering muscles spasming around it.

It was a miracle that Michael didn’t crush him the second he came down from his high with how heavily he collapsed on the mattress beside him, his come-soaked arm splayed uselessly across Gavin’s stomach, both of their chests heaving for breath.

Gavin, surprisingly, was the first to recover, eyes lidded but bright with mirth as he took in the state of the man beside him.

“Michael, my love,” he whispered quietly, a smile stretching across his face when bleary brown eyes appeared as slivers underneath heavy lids. “I don’t think I saw any stars.”

That got him a quiet growl, Michael’s voice breaking on the tail end of it as he swatted weakly at Gavin’s chest.

“Shut the fuck up, asshole,” he whined out. “You were totally too busy blacking out to see it, but there was an entire fucking galaxy of stars.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, guys. This is the quickest I've ever written a request fic, and here's why~
> 
> literallynsfw is an amazing person who hosted a stream pretty much immediately after hearing about Monty. During that stream alone, over $100 was raised, and as a prize Lit offered up my writing. I was so proud of my fellow fans that I wrote this baby in about two hours, which is incredibly fast for me.
> 
> So, um. Needless to say this fic is probably a little rough. Please don't hesitate to let me know it you catch any glaring mistakes (or just any mistakes that irk you; I know the feel.) 
> 
> I love you guys~


End file.
